


Midnight Snack

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been waiting for Wade to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Back again :D Today I've got a bit of lovely fluffy fluff for you <3  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Also, if you're into artsy stuff, [here](http://yourprincessluna.deviantart.com/gallery/48447812) are some Marvel drawings I made ^^

Peter rolled backwards from his desk, away from the huge pile of books and papers that he’d just worked through. It was already late and he stood up to stretch his back and look out the window.   
He sighed, as he realized just how quiet it was, even with the TV on. He missed Wade so much. 

The Merc had been gone for over a month now, away on a mission that was probably leading him through eastern europe. He was supposed to be home by now, but in his texts it sounded like it would at least take another month for him to get his mark.   
It was so quiet all this time, to Peter it almost felt eery. If he was really honest to himself, he’d also not slept very well the last few days. He was just a little too lonely to cope with it, so he wandered around the spacious – suddenly too empty – appartment. The last few days he had already taken on all household tasks that he would normally procrastinate, such as doing _all_ of the laundry, including their spare costumes and the curtains, cleaning out the entire kitchen and bathroom, organizing Wade’s enormous stash of weaponry, and tidying up every nook and cranny he could find.   
Now, all he could do was walk aroud and think about something to kill some more time with, because he just didn’t want to climb into the bed alone. 

Just when he was about to flee the emptiness and go for a walk, his cell phone rang. In a second the young hero picked up the call, excited about the caller’s ID on the little display.   
[Hey, Sweetie, sorry if I woke you up, but I’ll be back soon and wanted to call in,] Wade said and sounded hurried, he was panting and Peter thought to hear heavy footsteps in the background as if the other man was running.   
“Really? Wow, that’s ...” Peter felt like crying out of happiness, which was just ridiculous, so he cleared his throat. “Any idea when you’ll arrive? I can pick you up,” he offered, but Wade declined grunting.   
[I’ll be fine, baby. I think it’ll be three AM, tops. – Oah shit! .... Uh, I gotta go, see you in a few, smooches!]  
Then the Merc hung up, but Peter felt like he had just had a gallon of coffee. He jumped around through the appartment, putting new sheets on the bed and actually enjoying a nice warm shower after studying all day. 

It was already after midnight when Peter went back to the living room to tidy up his desk and shut down the laptop, all the while listening with half an ear to the news. Nothing demanded Spiderman’s attention today; it was his lucky day. 

Peter was a bit giddy with anticipation and ended up heading to the kitchen. He pulled out all the cookery he needed, then mixed all the ingredients for his little spontanious welcome-home-snack.  
Peter grinned so wide he thought he might never be able to stop, while he heated up a pan. 

He had just turned off the stove and set out one huge plate on the dinner table. The young hero looked to the window when he heard a faint noise on the wall outside, a few seconds later his boyfriend shoved the window up and slid into the room.   
“Honey, I’m home!” he cheered, and dropped his – thankfully clean – swords to the ground, before pulling Peter in a tight embrace. “Mmmh, you smell soooo gooood,” Wade moaned and buried his face in the younger man’s neck.   
“I missed you,” Peter sighed and held Wade as close as possible. 

The two of them stood in the living room for a long time, embracing each other if they were all that’s left in the world. 

Eventually they parted and Wade sniffed the air, his light eyes going wider.   
“Are those PANCAKES?!” he shouted in excitement and let go of Peter, who clung to his boyfriend’s tight costume.   
“Ah ah ah, stop right there!”, Peter demanded and pulled off Wade’s mask. Then he kissed him on the slightly dry lips. “Now. Yes, there are pancakes. And they’ll get cold, so you better get changed,” Peter said and Wade grinned, before hurrying through the bedroom towards the bathroom. 

In record speed he was out of his costume, and even thought of dumping it into the bucket with a bit of hot water and detergent to pre-soak it before washing – yes, he sometimes listened to Peter. And also he really wanted pancakes more often, so he tried to behave.  
“All done!” he shouted and ran out of the bathroom in just a pink, fluffy robe. His breath caught at the sight presented to him in the bedroom.  
Peter was sitting on the bed, the long legs stretched out and looking way too clothed for Wade’s taste. He’d brought a tray and filled it with the huge stack of pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit and chocolate sauce. On the nightstand, there was an opened bottle of wine and two glasses waiting.   
“Wow ...,” Wade choked out and had to clear his throat. Peter grinned, a blinding, cheerful smile, as he reached out with one hand.   
“Come over here, they’ll get cold,” he lured and Wade’s heart thumped a bit faster.   
“Yeah, can’t have that, can we?”, the older man muttered and already made plans for other hot things he wanted to enjoy tonight.


End file.
